Digital predistortion (“DPD”) is used in wireless or cellular basestations. DPD may be used, for example, in remote radio units (“RRU”) to improve efficiency in a power amplifier and/or to reduce spectral regrowth associated with nonlinearities in an RF chain. DPD may thus be used to ensure spectral regrowth does not violate spectral emission masks or interfere with communications of a neighboring spectrum. A provider of an integrated circuit chip may face challenges in terms of differences in input signals for providing DPD for a variety of different waveforms.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide a DPD system capable of managing signal dynamics for any of a variety of different input waveforms to be predistorted.